<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 19: Experimental Spells by rocketpineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169271">Day 19: Experimental Spells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple'>rocketpineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Just girls being girls, Tentacles, the power of dark mages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Kinktober 2020 Day 19) Tharja saves her more pleasant experiments for Robin alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 19: Experimental Spells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More dark magic based sex stuff, here's Tharja making magic tentacles. I always planned to do Robin/Tharja but I shuffled kinks around a bit. Originally I was going to give Hubert the tentacle magic but I thought it made a bit more sense for Tharja. I also know I could've done Rhajat/Corrin for actually having a pairing that you can have in game but let's be honest, Rhajat is the "we have Tharja at home". (Sorry, Rhajat/Caeldori/Asugi). <br/>I married Tharja as male Robin though, when I was min-maxing to beat Apotheosis. I then paired with Aversa for the actual map. I hope Tharja forgives me with this writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tharja, I know you're there."</p>
<p>Robin smiled to herself as she removed her clothes. If she wasn't on duty and knew they weren't at immediate risk of attack, she slept nude. Well, really, it was more for Tharja's benefit that she did. She'd been unnerved by the Plegian dark mage's stares at first, but she'd gotten used to it and grown to care a great deal for Tharja. Robin had been ashamed the first time Tharja had wound up in her bedroom and caught her undressing, but since then had come to expect it. It was comforting.</p>
<p>And it aided the growing heat between her thighs to know Tharja was looking at every inch of her body very closely. </p>
<p>"Hee hee..." Tharja didn't waste time on pretense tonight, stepping in closely and pressing her body behind Robin's, hands roaming over her front. Robin sighed in delight feeling Tharja's hands brush over her ample breasts, fingers darting between her legs and brushing over the soft tuft of hair they found. "I have a gift for you."</p>
<p>Robin's eyes widened, knowing that could only mean one thing. Tharja was quite the experimental spellcaster, often coming up with horrific curses as new means of torture. Robin often had to stop her from experimenting on the army. However, Tharja could also create other spells, ones she saved to use on Robin (and herself). New means of pleasure - sometimes more exquisite torture, sometimes pure comfort. Robin had been slow to trust Tharja at first, but she'd come to realize Tharja meant no harm. Especially when Robin would be exclusively at her mercy. Nobody else could have her like this. If they did, Tharja would have to eliminate them.</p>
<p>"Just relax..." Tharja whispered, sliding her fingers in to Robin's already aroused pussy. "Heh...already excited." Robin bit her lip, listening as Tharja muttered a spell while simultaneously fingering her. She pushed them in deep, knowing that Robin would already be ready and willing for it. And she hadn't even cast a spell on her yet. Tharja could've taken Robin when she was sleeping and helpless, she knew, but she kind of liked how willing Robin was. It surprised her, if she was being honest, but it felt nice. Normally people were put off by her but Robin, the object of her greatest desire, wanted her. So Tharja wanted to prove just how valuable she could be.</p>
<p>Robin gave a start as she felt something cold and a little slimy wrap around her ankles. And around her arms, too, strange sensations coiling up her body and lifting her helplessly off the ground. Not far off, only a couple of inches or so, but enough to be at a loss. Robin looked down, seeing strange tendrils of dark magic wrapping their way around her. She wanted to touch them out of curiosity, but her hands were held in place by the ones wrapping her arms. She shivered, and Tharja took that as a sign, the tentacles pulling Robin's legs wide apart. Robin felt suddenly quite exposed. </p>
<p>She could sense Tharja undressing behind her and longed to look, to take in her lovers body, but Tharja wouldn't have it. Instead, she pressed her naked chest against Robin's back, chuckling quietly to herself. Robin's crotch ached, her pussy throbbing with need now that it was untended to and exposed. Two more tendrils appeared, wrapping around Robin's breasts. It was such an odd sensation. They came to rest on her nipples, pulling slightly and causing her to moan in pleasure. Exactly what Tharja hoped for.</p>
<p>"You sound so good, Robin..." she muttered, and Robin smiled, making sure to moan as loudly as she reasonably could just for Tharja's benefit. Obviously, careful not to disturb anyone else in the army. One more sprang up, hovering around Robin's face and then sliding directly in to her mouth. </p>
<p>"Mmph!" Robin was surprised by the sudden intrusion, and it began fucking her mouth in earnest, moving backwards and forwards between her lips. Satisfied, it withdrew, only to move down her body and hover at the one spot she needed it...and then wrap around to her rear. Two tentacles pulled her ass cheeks apart, as the one she'd sucked on slowly eased its way in to her asshole. Robin whimpered, her pussy aching with need and her ass being spread by the magic tendril. It slowly began moving, wriggling a little as the tip pushed its way in to her. Tharja chuckled, admiring her handiwork as Robin gasped and moaned. </p>
<p>The tentacles slowly moved her, bringing her down on to the ground and on her knees in front of Tharja, who sat naked before her with her legs spread and her face covered by her hands. "I can't believe you're looking at me like this...it's so embarrassing."</p>
<p>"You're not the one being spread open and fucked by magical tentacles..." Robin started. Tharja moved her hands, pushing Robin's face to her crotch. Rolling her eyes, Robin started eagerly lapping at Tharja's pussy, making the dark mage moan in ecstacy from the gentlest lick on her clit. Tharja often worked on these spells herself, but not for personal pleasure, merely for testing before trying them on Robin. She rarely seemed to pay attention to her own need, more focused on how best to get Robin's attention. So Robin was all too happy to pleasure her in return, tongue dipping between her folds and pressing in to her entrance, Tharja's muscles tensing around the intrusion. Tharja found it difficult to keep the spell going, but concentrated while groping her own breasts. Robin hummed happily, sucking on Tharja's clit and alternating pushing her tongue in to her and giving long, slow licks, swirling her tongue around Tharja's lips and teasing her sensitive nerves with the tip of her tongue.</p>
<p>A small tendril came up between Robin's legs, teasing at her swollen clit. It pulled, with just enough suction to make Robin cry out while still tending to Tharja's needs. And finally, finally, one more came up, sliding in to her aching pussy and making Robin moan in relief. It was such an odd sensation - she could feel every ridge, every odd texture inside of her. Not something she'd normally feel, but she found she quite liked it, her hips squirming a little at the odd but pleasant feeling. And with both, the tentacles in her pussy and ass began fucking her faster, moving in sync and bringing her to a very hasty climax. Robin was quietly grateful this wasn't like the last time Tharja had given her a 'gift', where she'd cursed her to be constantly on the verge of orgasm and unable to reach climax until Tharja allowed it about three hours later. The sensations still made Robin come hard, her crotch dripping on to the floor between her legs as she finished Tharja off. </p>
<p>"Ahh...Robin...I'm going to..." and she came on Robin's face, causing the tentacles to go mildly haywire, fucking Robin even harder and leaving her shivering on the floor, crying out while her ass and pussy were pounded. </p>
<p>"Tharja, please..."</p>
<p>"Don't you like my gift, Robin?" Tharja smirked, leaning in to kiss Robin on the lips and hastily retreat, not liking being the one being exposed. "The spell lasts for...a while."</p>
<p>Maybe it was like the last time. Robin liked Tharja's taste off her lips and shut her eyes. So it was to be an endurance test again, then. She did not fancy having to walk tomorrow, but she also couldn't exactly deny Tharja's desires. After all, even if they'd leave her in pain in the morning, these were the kinds of experiments she could get behind.</p>
<p>"Well...I hope you enjoy the results, Tharja."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>